1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission module, and more particularly to a transmission module having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, communications technology has been applied to various fields such as network gaming or network phones. Conventional transmission wires, used to transmit data, comprise coaxial cables, twisted-pair wires and optical fibers.
Coaxial cables generally transmit image, data or video. However, coaxial cables are relatively expensive. Twisted-pair wires generally serve as telephone wires. However, transmitting speed thereof is slow, and transmitted information thereby is easily affected by noise. Optical fibers generally transmit information fast, and transmitted information thereby is not easily affected by noise. However, installation of optical fibers is relatively expensive, and relatively more complex.